Crawling In The Dark
by xxKohakuKittyxx
Summary: [SasuSaku] [AU] Sasuke's a pirate, Sakura's a girl from a wealthy town. Sasuke sees her, and suddenly decides she's coming with him. What will happen? Full summary inside.
1. The Capture

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know another story. Surprise, eh? No, I am not discontinuing the others; I am just having some difficulty writing them. This one is in an alternate universe! AU! Anyway, Sasuke is a PIRATE! girlish fan-girl squeal You know what pirates do, raid and destroy towns, kill people, steal, etc. Well, while Sasuke is raiding a town, he sees a certain pink-haired girl he just HAS to have. Unfortunately, another man wants her, a rich man named Sai. Will this stop our Sasuke? Of course not! Read to find out how this story will turn out! Rated M people. You should know why, you lemon-obsessed fans (just kidding people, even though I am one… shifty eyes isn't everyone?). **

"So… how far are we from the town?"

"Would you stop asking that!"

"But we've been sailing for so long,"

"Just be quiet!" Sasuke now glared at Naruto, who had a pout on his face, "You'll know when we get there. Kiba will tell us." The young Uchiha now walked away from the whining blonde, sighing. He had to admit, they had been sailing for a while now, at least half the day. But it would all pay off soon. The town they were heading to was Mizuki Town, known for how wealthy it was. Besides, these guys needed some action too, no doubt, one way or another. Being on the water for days at a time sometimes got to you. But, so was the life of pirate, and Sasuke had to admit, he loved it.

"LAND!" Kiba suddenly shouted loudly, causing the whole crew to cheer. Sasuke smirked, it was about time. He narrowed his eyes towards where Kiba was pointing, and saw the faint outline of land, causing his smirk to widen, and his hand to grasp his sword in anticipation.

"Captain Sasuke!" somebody shouted, causing the said Uchiha to turn to face them. It turned out to be Rock Lee.

"What is it, Lee?" Sasuke asked. Lee didn't have a very good look on his face.

"Kiba also spotted a lot of navy ships guarding the coast line. What should we do? We'll be in their sight soon…" his voice trailed off, and glanced down at the floor. Sasuke nodded in agreement. The ship needed some repairs, that was for sure. They definitely would not be up to a fight between ships. Suddenly, Sasuke felt an arm drape around his neck, and he glared daggers at the person who did it, Naruto.

"We can just wait until dark, and take the rowboats in. That way they can't damage the ship while we're on shore. Right teme?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who was still giving him Satan's glare.

"Yeah, whatever, just get off me." He then shoved the blonde off him, and walked over to his room, grabbing the cloak that was on the door handle.

"Sasuke-teme, why are getting ready to go somewhere? Aren't we waiting 'till dark?" he cocked his head to the side, confused. Sasuke shot him a look,

"I want to get a drink. And I need to get off this ship." He said plainly, putting the cloak on and walking over to the rowboat.

"Hold on, I'm coming too!" Naruto shouted, running to get his cloak as well.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Sakura smiled at the children playing near her, tossing a ball back and forth. She then giggled when one of them starting chasing the other for the toy. When they were out of her sight, she continued walking to her destination, the bar. She didn't really like to drink, but she had been having a rough day. Her mother and father had been pestering her since she had turned eighteen a week ago, she should get married soon. Her father's friend had a son named Sai, just a little older than her, and her parents were constantly praising him, saying how well-mannered and proper he was. She frowned, the only reason they liked him so much was that his family was rich. If she married him, they would become rich too. Not that she wouldn't mind having money, but she would never do that kind of thing. Not to mention, she couldn't stand the guy! He was so stuck-up, she hated him. And now her family was going over to have dinner with them tonight! Just perfect. She finally reached the bar and opened the door, embracing the smell of alcohol and shouts of people.

"What can I get 'cha?" the bartender asked her. She groaned,

"Something strong, please." She rested her head on the bar, and the bartender let out a rather loud laugh, amused.

"Bad day I see. I got just the thing for you…" he walked away, taking a bottle out. Sakura turned around and looked around the room. It wasn't really crowded, but it certainly wasn't empty. But some people caught her eye. Two men in cloaks, in the corner of the room. There was something suspicious about them.

"Here you go," the bartender's voice made Sakura jump in surprise, "My secret cure for any bad day." Sakura peered into the glass, and shrugged. At this point, she didn't really care, as long as it was strong. She took hold of the cold glass and swallowed its contents rather quickly.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Sakura, she was being watched, by Sasuke. Since the moment she walked into the bar, he had stared at her with hungry eyes. Her long pink hair reached down to her lower back, and swayed slightly when she walked. Her perfect curves and body, he growled in need. Naruto chuckled, he understood. Hell, it had been a while since either of them had had a woman. It's not exactly the number one priority when you're a pirate, but sometimes you wished to God it was.

"Not bad, eh?" Naruto cocked his brow, grinning. Sasuke smirked,

"Not bad my ass. She's fucking perfect." He switched his attention back to the pink-haired girl, who was now on her second drink. "I need to know where she lives."

"What, you're gonna follow her home?" Naruto asked in a mocking voice, taking another drink. Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

"No. But come tonight when we strike this town, she's coming with me. No question about it." He then snatched his drink and swallowed the rest of it, slamming it back down, "I need another drink."

Naruto chuckled again, he just couldn't wait for tonight. And by the look on Sasuke's face, neither could he.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

As a dark blanket started to cover the sky, the town grew tired, but the pirate ship nearing the shore was quite awake with excitement. Only a few lights remained on in the town, one of them being a large home, Sai's home. Inside, himself, Sakura, and their families ate dinner, chatting away. Well, everyone but Sakura chatted. She just sat there, waiting for this dreadful dinner to be over with, so she could go home. Fortunately, she sat next to her mother instead of Sai, who kept staring at her. The only time she ever looked at him was to glare at him. She suddenly felt her mother lean towards her,

"He's very nice, don't you think?" she whispered to Sakura, who got a look of disgust on her face,

"Maybe to you, but not to me. I can't stand him." Sakura whispered back, and her mother frowned,

"That's too bad. I wish you would think otherwise. He means well." She then went back to talking with his mother. Sakura turned away,

"Yeah right…" she muttered under her breath. Sai smirked. So far, he had only gotten her to glare at him, but he would get more out of her. He'd make sure of it. Suddenly, shouts of guards were outside, and the room became silent.

"Wh-What do you think is happening?" Sai's mother whispered, frightened.

"It's probably just a false alarm," Sakura's father replied quietly. Then, gunshots were heard, and everyone stood up, gasping. It was suddenly dead quiet, no one heard anything. Sakura tried to calm her breathing down. It probably was nothing. Just as she was about to sit back down, a cannon was fired, and it zoomed right near the house, causing Sakura's mother to let out a scream. _I need to see what's going on! _Sakura thought, as she ran towards the door. The others ran after her, also wanting to know the same thing. The second Sakura opened the door, she was met by chaos. People were running around screaming, guards were shooting every which way, and a building was on fire. She suddenly saw unknown people running around, dressed differently. She suddenly gasped,

"Pirates!" she came to the realization.

"You got that right babe," a voice came from next to her. She turned to see a man about her age, with spiky black hair, dressed in raggedy clothing, and a bandana around his neck, with some kind of symbol on it. But his eyes, they were blood red, with what seemed to be black dots of some sort, three in each eye. She had never seen anything like it…

"Sakura!" her father called out, starting towards her. Sasuke saw him move out of the corner of his eye, and smirked, tripping Sakura and picking her up over his shoulder, sprinting off. Before her father could stop him, two more pirates appeared in front of him, swinging their weapons threateningly.

"Put me down!" Sakura screamed, kicking and punching as best she could. Sasuke, obviously not affected at all by this, smirked again,

"You're feisty, aren't you? Heh, I like that." He chuckled darkly. Sakura felt herself redden, and she kicked and screamed more. Soon, Naruto appeared before Sasuke, and laughed,

"You got her!" he grinned, and Sasuke nodded,

"Get what you need and hurry back to the ship. I saw the guards calling for the armed forces." Sasuke ordered, and Naruto nodded. Sakura suddenly realized what was happening,

"Ship? No! Let me down now! I'm not going with you! LET ME DOWN!" she shouted, pounding on Sasuke's back. He shook his head,

"Sorry, but you don't really have a say in this." He replied, continuing towards his ship. Sakura continued to yell and scream, but it was no use. She had been captured by none other than the notorious Sasuke Uchiha, pirate and captain of the ship called the Bloody Sharingan.


	2. So, What's Your Name?

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter pretty quickly. More reviews more writing! Remember that! I read every single review and cheer with joy that people actually like my writing. I didn't think people would like this, but I guess I was wrong. I love all of you so much! Thank you my beloved readers! For those of you who are wondering, I have started writing the next chapters to my other stories, but this one is my main focus right now. Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is much longer!**

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted loudly, now being taken onto the ship. Sasuke's eye twitched, this girl could sure scream,

"Dammit, would you stop yelling?" the young Uchiha asked impatiently. Well, it wasn't really a request; he was pretty demanding she shut the hell up.

"I'll yell if I want to! NOW LET ME GO!" she gave one final punch on Sasuke's back, and he had had it. He kicked open the door to his room and tossed her carelessly onto his bed. She landed with a yelp, and glared at the boy now smirking at her. She suddenly blushed a bit and turned away, why the hell did he have to be so good-looking? His tattered shirt was opened up a bit in the front, down to his upper stomach; just enough for her to get a glimpse of his perfectly toned abs and chest. All topped off with a tan from being in the sun for so long. _God, I hope I'm not drooling, _Sakura prayed inside her mind. Sasuke was about to say something, but suddenly Naruto appeared behind him,

"Yo, teme! We gotta leave, now!" he told him, pointing to the shore.

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed under his breath. The town's army men were starting to come out of their barracks, and he and his crew were obviously outnumbered. He turned back to Sakura, who looked a bit frightened now. He turned back to Naruto,

"Okay, get us moving." He ordered, and Naruto nodded, running to the front of the ship. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura once more,

"Don't leave this room." He told her simply, and before she could yell in protest, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. He raced to the edge of the ship, helping one of his crew, Shikamaru, onto the ship. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see just about all of his crew were on deck. As soon as Shikamaru was on the ship, it started moving.

"Captain, they're firing!" Kiba shouted in warning, and Sasuke immediately ducked, hearing bullets wiz by. Naruto was trying his best to go faster, time seemed to be of the essence. Meanwhile, Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed, hearing all the commotion. Her hands gripped the bed sheets in anxiety, her eyes wide. To be honest, she was very scared. Just a few moments, she was dining with her family, and now she was being held captive by a pirate. As charming as he may have seemed, she had to be on her toes. Her father had always warned her of pirates; their brutality, their nature. That fact alone got her worried. She shrieked when she heard a gun being fired on deck, and buried her face in her hands, hoping to disappear. Then, things seemed to quiet down. She slowly moved her hands away and peered over to the door, which still remained closed. Had they been killed? What was happening? When the door suddenly burst open, she screamed and closed her eyes.

"Calm down, will you?" a smooth voice told her. She opened her eyes to see none other than her captor. She leaned forward,

"W-what happened?" she asked rigidly, her eyes still wide. Sasuke's eyes darkened a bit, back to their normal onyx color now,

"Don't worry. We got away from them. You're safe now." He replied calmly. Sakura's mouth dropped open,

"Safe?! I'm safe now? I was safe before you brought me onto this ship! I'm danger right now if you ask me!" she shot back, but then stopped when she realized how close he had gotten to her. His face was near hers, causing her to redden,

"You're safe with me." He whispered, smirking at her red face, "Now get some sleep." With that, he stepped away, and out of the room, closing the door once more, leaving Sakura to catch her breath.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Over in Mizuki Town, the people were just getting over the violent pirate attack. It was the middle of the night, yet everyone was now wide awake. But the big commotion was going on outside Sai's house, where Sakura's mother and father were frantic,

"I saw him! That damn pirate took my daughter!" Sakura's father cried, his fists clenching. "He took her right in front of me…" he turned away, ashamed of himself that he couldn't do anything. Sakura's mother was in tears, quietly sobbing to herself. Sai's parents were trying to comfort them, until Sai himself said something,

"I'll get her back." He told everyone. Sakura's father turned to face him,

"W-What did you just say? You can't do anything!" he shot back, and Sai smirked,

"Who said I was doing anything by myself? I know people that can help me, but…" he trailed off, and Sakura's mother looked worried,

"But what? Whatever it is, we'll do it!" she assured him,

"Well if that's the case," Sai looked at Sakura's parents, "I want your daughter's hand in marriage."

"…Sakura's…hand in marriage?" Sakura's father repeated, as if he didn't get what the boy said. He knew Sakura didn't like this boy much, and if he agreed to this, Sakura would have to marry him. Was he willing to do that to her? Sai shrugged,

"Or I can leave it to you guys, and you may never see your daughter…" Sakura's father flinched at this. He couldn't afford to pay anyone to help rescue her; nobody would be willing to help him. The only help he could get now was Sai, who appeared to know what he was doing. He suddenly heard Sai say something about going back to bed, and he couldn't pass up this chance,

"Fine!" Sakura's father told him, "You will marry my daughter, only if you bring her back!" he finished. Sai smirked again,

"Don't worry. I'll get her back." With that, he walked down the street. If he was going to take on pirates, he would need some help. And he knew exactly where to get it. Plus, he had motivation. The girl he was going to get was now his fiancée. Sakura's parents watched him walk away in silence, just hoping he would return with their beloved daughter.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Naruto watched Sasuke close the door to his room and walk over to the front of the ship, and then quickly followed after him,

"Hey, teme, wait up!" he called after him, hearing a grumble from his captain. He frowned when he approached him, "Well 'hello' to you to." He crossed his arms and pouted. Sasuke got annoyed,

"What do you want?" he growled. Naruto looked towards Sasuke's door,

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked, and Sasuke raised his brow,

"How the fuck should I know? I guess she'll get used to it…what?" he asked when he saw Naruto staring right at him now,

"Do you even know her name?" he inquired, but got know reply, only a surprised look on Sasuke's face. "You don't even know her damn name!" he shouted, only to have Sasuke hit him over the head,

"Shut up dobe. I'll ask her in the morning. I'm letting her rest." He turned away from the blonde now, looking out across the sea. Naruto stopped rubbing his head from where the raven hit him, long enough to join him watching the water,

"I hope she's okay," Naruto muttered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The Uchiha gave him a glance, but then looked back at the water.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Sasuke asked him, and Naruto perked up. Sasuke usually didn't give a rat's ass about the way he worried all the time, but now he seemed concerned. Naruto took a step back,

"Who are you and what have you done with my captain?" he glowered at Sasuke, who's eye twitched in annoyance,

"Chill out idiot. And I am your captain, who now orders you to go to your fucking room and sleep." He emphasized the last part with such anger, that he sent Naruto scurrying off, without so much as a 'goodnight'. Sasuke took one last look at the sea, and walked back over to his room, opening the door swiftly. He then saw the pink-haired girl sleeping soundly already, and he closed the door quietly. Walking over to the side of his bed without making a sound, he took the chair near it and sat down, staring at the girl. His eyes wandered up and down her body, but he mainly watched her face. He had to admit, she was beautiful when she slept. She looked like an angel, her pink hair framing her face, the rest of it spread out neatly around her. Sasuke reached out and stroked her cheek, which was extremely smooth. It wasn't his style to be so gentle, but it was just something about her when he looked at her sleeping, it was like he was afraid if he was too rough with her, she might break.

"What are…you doing?" she asked abruptly, causing Sasuke to tear his hand away, and his heart to skip a beat. Damn, that scared him. How long had she been awake?

"Just looking." He replied hoarsely. Sakura's eyes opened and stared into his onyx ones. Without warning he suddenly asked her, "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura…" she told him softly, "And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied firmly. Sakura sat up suddenly,

"You're Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked him with surprise. Sasuke smirked, so his name was pretty well known, even in a small town like Mizuki.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"My father always talked about how dangerous you were, and how you would kill anything that defied you. But… you don't seem to be like that." She stared at him, and he studied her too.

"You don't know me that well. Who knows, I could be planning to kill you." He told her, his eyes darkening, but she only smiled at him,

"No. You're not; I can see it in your eyes. In fact," she leaned closer to him, "Your eyes look gentle." Sasuke stared at her calmly, but inside he was staring with wonder. "But…" she started again, "You have also seen and done a lot, so you aren't innocent." She told him, and Sasuke silently agreed. His family was murdered by his own brother when he was a child, and he had killed a lot of people who stood in his way in the past years. So even if he had "gentle" eyes, he was still a cold person. Sasuke sighed,

"Its late, you should go to sleep." He stood up, walking away. Sakura frowned,

"What about you?" she asked, and he stopped, and without bothering to look at her, he replied,

"I don't need to sleep." With that, he opened the door and closed it just as quickly, leaving Sakura in his bed, alone once more. She stared at the door for another moment, before lying back down against the pillows, closing her eyes. For a moment, she felt like she was in her own bed, in her house, but that thought was cut off when she opened her eyes again, seeing the unfamiliar room. She sighed, and shortly after, drifted off into a deep sleep.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Sai opened the door to a bar swiftly, walking inside. The pirate attack had only been a few hours ago, yet the bar was already filled with people, drinking and laughing, some drunk, some getting there. He walked over to a table in the back sitting down across from a man with a hood on.

"What do you want now, boy?" the man in the hood asked gruffly, but then stopped when he saw Sai pull out a bag filled with gold, setting it down in front of him,

"I need your help." He stated simply, pushing the bag over to the man, who chuckled darkly and removed his hood,

"Riyashi Tomo, at your service," he laughed, opening the bag of gold, inspecting it, "Whatcha need, Sai?" The said boy leaned forward,

"Those pirates that attacked earlier, one of them took my fiancée. I need,"

"My help to get the bitch back." Tomo leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of his beer, "Be my pleasure." Sai cleared his throat,

"I know you have your own crew and ship. I'll be willing to pay them as well." He stated, and Tomo grinned,

"In that case, when do we leave?" He asked, setting down his now empty glass. Sai smirked,

"How about right now?"


	3. Tomo's Past

**Sigh Sorry for the slow-ish update this time, had some stuff going on at home. But not to worry, I didn't forget! I even wrote a first draft of this chapter and the next in the middle of my English class (teacher was like, WTF?). Well, at least now we're starting to get somewhere. That guy in the last chapter that's going to help Sai, you'll get to know him more in the chapter, so don't worry about that. For those of you who are wondering, yes I made Sasuke a bit "gentle" in the last chapter, but he's not all like that! Things will heat up between him and Sakura, trust me… wink, wink**

Sakura wanted to open her eyes, but then again wanted to stay in bed. She felt like she was still at home, but with every sway of the ship, the though drifted from her. It wasn't that early, it was probably around eight am, but she could hear many loud voices coming from outside. She groaned and put a pillow on top of her head, trying to drown out the sound.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled loudly, "Have you been awake all night again? That's bad for your health," he explained once he found the Uchiha, giving him a glare already.

"My health is none of your concern, dobe." Sasuke growled, walking past Naruto, who was now complaining about something else. What a surprise. He gave a glance over to his room, wondering if Sakura was awake yet. But, his thoughts were cut off when his stomach suddenly growled loudly. He grumbled, he needed some food, now. He had been hungry since about three am, but was too lazy to get anything. Now he was starving. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the "mess hall" (on Sasuke's ship it was basically just a big room with food in it). Meanwhile, Naruto was now staring at Sasuke's door, wondering if Sakura was okay. He grinned,

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto called happily, running over to Sasuke's room and opening the door, "Are you hungry?" Sakura was now sitting up; surprised someone beside Sasuke had come in to see her. She then realized he was waiting for an answer,

"Um…I…yeah I guess," she managed to say. Naruto nodded,

"Come on then. Get out of bed!" he walked over to her and roughly pulled off the covers, making her shriek with surprise. Naruto snickered a little at her behavior, but continued to push her,

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry too." He tapped his foot to show his impatience, but that only made Sakura even more frustrated with him. She finally stomped her way over to him, arms crossed, fuming. Naruto smiled, "Let's go then." With that, he took her by the hand and led her out of the room. Although still a bit groggy, Sakura had no choice but to follow. Once they were out of the room, Kiba immediately stopped them,

"Hey, you're that girl Sasuke brought with 'em, aren't you?" he asked, and Sakura nodded hesitantly, causing Kiba to stifle a laugh, "Don't be so tense. We won't hurt you." Naruto looked back at Sakura,

"This is Kiba, he's the lookout. Speaking of which, get back up to the crows nest Kiba!" he yelled, and the said man took a step back,

"Easy there Naruto, I'm just taking a food break. People get hungry…" Kiba trailed off, now walking away. Now that Sakura was out and about, many of the men were noticing her, getting curious. As quickly as Kiba had shown up, another one did, Rock Lee.

"So you are Sakura-san, the one Captain Sasuke brought with him from Mizuki Town?" Lee questioned, and the only thing Sakura could do was nod. But, she was surprised he was calling her "Sakura-san". It surprised her he was giving her some respect.

"This is Rock Lee." Naruto told Sakura, who smiled,

"It's nice to meet you Lee-san," Sakura told him, adding the suffix to his name as well. Suddenly a hand placed itself on Sakura's shoulder, making her jump. She spun around, only to see Sasuke smirking at her, holding some bread out,

"Hungry?" was all he asked. Sakura nodded, and eagerly took the bread, biting into it. Sasuke took his attention away from her to Naruto and Lee,

"I've got to go talk to Neji and Kakashi about… some things. Keep Sakura company and show her around." He ordered, earning a professional nod from both his crew members. Sasuke walked away, and for a moment, Sakura watched him. To be honest, she was curious about him. He seemed like a very complex person. Sasuke felt her eyes watching him and smirked somewhat, but continued over to the other side of the ship. Soon, in his site were two men, Neji and Kakashi, both members of his crew as well. Only Kakashi used to be Sasuke's sensei, until he joined the Bloody Sharingan.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Kakashi told him, flipping to the next page of his ever-present book. Sasuke gave a nod to him, before switching his attention over to Neji,

"Did you talk to Kiba?" he asked, and Neji nodded,

"Yes. Apparently, a ship has been following us from a distance, but it could just be that they are also going to the caves." He shrugged, but Sasuke shook his head,

"I doubt that. Not many people besides us pirates go to those caves. How far are they?"

"Pretty far, but still in sight. They haven't changed their speed or anything since we've seen them. It's odd."

"Well, keep your eyes on them, no matter what. It could be that town's army or somebody else who wants to fuck up my ship." Sasuke couldn't help but throw in, and Kakashi chuckled at that. Sasuke was pretty well known, he was also known for how protective he was of his ship. That's why a lot of his enemies went for that first. Sasuke turned and looked to the ocean behind them, trying to see the ship, but failed in doing so. Little did he know, it was Sai, and he was hot on his trail.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Sai stared hard at the ocean ahead of him, getting slightly irritated with the yelling and laughing of his "crew". Well, at least they weren't a bunch of sissies. Riyashi Tomo and his men were famous for their brutality and violence. Yes, they were pirates, but they were some of the most ruthless you would ever find. Suddenly, Tomo appeared by Sai's side. His cloak was gone, revealing his face. It was slightly covered by dirty blonde hair, and he had a scar leading from his right ear all the way across his nose and brushing right underneath his eye. His eyes were a dark blue, hard and cold. He turned to face Sai,

"You haven't told me boy," his voice gruff, "Who's ship is this? You just gave me directions…" Sai glanced up at him,

"Maybe you've heard of him, his name is…Uchiha Sasuke." He told him, and Tomo's widened with anger,

"Uchiha!" he boomed, and Sai raised a brow, stepping back a bit,

"You know him?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to make him angrier. Tomo glared,

"Know him? That bastard gave me this scar!" his voice dripping with hate. Sai now had a puzzled face,

"What happened?" he asked Tomo, who took a deep breath,

"Well, it was about a year ago…"

_**Flashback…**_

_Tomo and his crew were inside a large house, taking last minute treasures from a town. They already had bags full of gold and jewelry, and next to them were two dead bodies, people who had lived in the house. The only other person who lived there was an old man, who Tomo had backed up against a wall, his hand on his sword. _

"_Please sir, spare me!" the old man begged Tomo, "I promise I won't alert the authorities!" Tomo's face went unchanged as he listened to the man's pleas. One of his crew members looked out a window, _

_"We need to go, army is comin'." He informed the others. Tomo glanced over at his crew member and back over to the old man, _

_"Looks like I don't have any more time for this," he finally spoke, and he started to take his sword out of the sheath,_

_"No, please! Just let me be, Pl-" _

_Slash. _

_Tomo's blade cut across the man's neck cleanly and efficiently, killing him on contact. His body dropped to the floor with a thud, blood pooling around him. Tomo quickly re-sheathed his sword, not bothering to clean it, he didn't have time. _

_"Let's go." He shouted, running out the door, his crew following. Bullets started flying by them; screams were heard, flames erupting around them. Other members of Tomo's crew were running around, some going to the ship, some still causing destruction. Tomo yelled once more to retreat back to the ship, before boarding it himself. _

_"Come on, we need to leave!" Tomo shouted. _

_"Not just yet," a voice behind told him smoothly. He whirled around to a raven-haired man. Tomo did a double-take, _

_"Wait, you're…" _

_"Uchiha Sasuke." _

_"What are you doing on my ship?" Tomo growled, clutching his sword. Sasuke took a step forward, acting casual,_

_"I saw you and your crew raiding this town. I'll give you this, you beat me to it. But I decided, let them do the work, and I'll take the treasures. How does that sound?" he asked, as if asking a normal question. A vein in Tomo's head popped,_

_"Bullshit, kid! You and what army?" he took his sword out now, but that didn't faze Sasuke,_

_"Well, it's not really an 'army' to be exact…" he smirked, and suddenly Naruto jumped down from a rope he was on and landed behind Tomo,_

_"It's his loyal crew!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword. Just like that, Sasuke's ship appeared from behind a rocky mountain near the shore, his crew's shouts already heard. It was coming right for Tomo's ship, its cannons out and ready to fire. By now, most of Tomo's crew had already boarded the ship and it was moving, so Naruto had to be on his toes. He turned to face some of Tomo's crew, their weapons drawn. Sasuke's smirk widened,_

_"So, are you going to give up, or do I have to use force?" he asked, and Tomo suddenly lunged forward, _

_"I'll fucking show you force!" he shouted, swinging his sword rapidly. Sasuke easily moved out the way long enough to draw his sword. And so the fight began. Meanwhile, Sasuke's ship was nearing Tomo's, and Kiba climbed down from the crow's nest, _

_"I'm going over there, I gotta help Sasuke," he told the others, and Lee and Neji suddenly stepped forward, _

_"We're coming with you!" Lee told him and Neji nodded in agreement. Kakashi clutched the railing and leaned downward, _

_"I need to command the ship! You three go and help, take more with you! I'll get you as close as I can!" he shouted, and he looked at Shikamaru, who nodded and turned the ship so it was side by side with Tomo's ship, now very close. _

_Meanwhile, Sasuke knew that his ship would soon be next to Tomo's, so he had to hold him off until the others could grab the treasures. He easily dodged another swing from Tomo's sword and clashed his together with the other. _

_"Is this really the best you can do?" Sasuke asked slickly, causing Tomo to see red,_

_"I'll cut you to pieces!" he roared, and swung his sword again. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly; now was his chance. As soon as he moved out of the way of Tomo's sword, he raised his up high, and brought it down, slashing across his face. As soon as he made contact, Tomo let out a startled cry, stepping back and falling to the ground. Blood poured out of his wound as he cursed and shouted in pain. Sasuke didn't even flinch when he saw all the blood, he just put his sword away and stepped over Tomo. By now, Tomo's crew was being beat; Kiba and the others had already taken a lot of stuff, so Sasuke started barking orders,_

_"Everyone, back onto the ship! Our work is done! Let's MOVE!" he jumped over to the safety of his ship while the others were boarding back on as well. Tomo managed to raise himself up and look towards Sasuke's ship, anger coursing through his body,_

_"Uchiha! I swear, I'll kill you!" he bellowed as loudly as he could, before falling back over in immense pain. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sai stared at Tomo's scar, then back at the ocean, and couldn't help but smirk,

"So… since this is Uchiha Sasuke we're going after…" he started, only to be cut off my Tomo,

"I'm in it all the way, boy. I can't wait to run my blade through him." He then let out a gruff laugh, staring out into the sea. Sai nodded, this was going to be easier than he though. Now he REALLY had Tomo motivated.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme **

The sun had already set hours ago; it was the middle of the night. Sasuke had once again told Sakura to stay in his room and sleep, but she was going to do just the opposite. Without making a sound, she slowly opened the door, peaking out of it. There was nothing. She then decided to take a closer look, and stepped out of the room completely. The looked around, and didn't hear, or see anyone. She knew that the other crew members had rooms, but she just wanted to make sure no one was up. Of course, she had no idea where Sasuke was, but she didn't see him. She then quietly closed the door behind her, and walked toward the end of the ship.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself. The ocean was beautiful. The moon and stars were shining off of it, making it shine. She had always sent the ocean from her room back home, but she never saw it like this.

_Home…_ the word rang in her head, and she suddenly remembered that she may never see it again.

_Mother…Father… What am I doing? I need to get back home! _Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a warm body.

"What are you doing?" a low voice asked her, and she gasped,

"S-S-Sasuke?" she stuttered hesitantly. He had really scared her!

"Yes, and I ask you again, what are you doing?" he growled, his hold on her getting tighter. She tried to place words, but the current situation she was in prevented her from doing so. Sasuke smirked, noticed her nervousness. She moved closer to her ear,

"I thought I told you to stay in my room…" he whispered into her ear, making her body stiffen, "Are you disobeying me?" she felt his hot breath on her ear and neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. She then gulped, and gathered her strength, pulling away from him,

"Y-yes! I am disobeying you! I'm not an animal; you can't keep me inside of a room all day!" she half-shouted, making him look a bit surprised. Usually women would melt in his arms when he acted like he did before, but this woman was different.

_Feisty. _He thought smugly, smirking at her. She blushed, damn that cocky attitude of his! She huffed,

"Leave me alone, I didn't ask you to join me," she started to walk away, but Sasuke suddenly pushed her against a pole, holding her wrists,

"I don't need permission." He told her hotly, his lips now brushing up against hers. She held her breath,

"W-w-w-what are you d-doing Sas-" she was suddenly cut short by him crushing his lips against hers. He had kissed her so fast; she didn't even know how to respond. She felt his tongue tapping her unresponsive lips, asking for an entrance. She closed her eyes tightly, she wouldn't give in! Never!

_So that's how it's going to be, eh? _Sasuke thought. With that, he let go of one of her wrists, running it down her body. He stopped at her rear, and gave it a slight squeeze, making her gasp. As soon as she did, his tongue protruded her mouth, tasting her. She couldn't help but let out a moan as his tongue massaged hers, while his hands were running up and down her body. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open, _What am I doing?! _

"S-stop!" she told her, pushing him away. She was blushing furiously, her heart pounding. No one had ever kissed her that way before! Sasuke smirked again,

"Stop? I thought you were enjoying it." He told her, and she gulped. The truth was, she did enjoy it. But she would die before she let him know that.

"Actually," she gathered her composure, "No. I didn't enjoy it." She grinned evilly when she saw his smirk fade. She decided to go a bit farther, "In fact… you don't kiss well." She then turned away, because if she kept looking at the face he had, she would burst out laughing.

"E-excuse me?!" Sasuke almost shouted, his anger rising. There was NO way he kissed badly. No, it wasn't possible. He was Uchiha Sasuke! This woman was obviously delusional. But, he couldn't help but let out a growl as he watched her go back to the room,

"Goodnight Sasuke." She gave him a seductive wink for good measure before shutting the door, bursting into a fit of giggles. Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to get over the fact that someone thought he didn't kiss well. He rested his head against the pole near him and smirked,

"I'll show her…" he whispered to himself. She would see that she was dead wrong. He would give her something to remember. But it would have to be a surprise. He nodded to himself, and walked back up to the next floor. He then turned and looked to the sea behind him. Somewhere out there, he knew, someone was following him. And it was starting to get him agitated.


	4. Protection

**Mwahahaha! I'm back again! Now that school is out and all, I can finally work in peace. Of course I have a job and I like to go out a lot, but that will not stop me from writing! Don't worry, I may update slowly, but I will NOT give up on this story. I just get really, really bad cases of writers block sometimes. It's like a virus! Well, getting back to the story, it looks like Sai is hot on Sasuke's trail! And Tomo is just itching to get to him as well! He is just one popular dude, isn't he? Also, are feelings for each other starting to rise between Sasuke and Sakura? Remember to review!**

The sun was rising as Sasuke paced back and forth restlessly, remembering what Sakura had told him.

_"Actually, no. I didn't enjoy it." _

Sasuke let a low growl out.

_"In fact, you don't kiss well."_

How could this be true? No, it couldn't be! She was just messing with him. But, either way, it got to him. It just… irked him to no end. But aside from that, he also remembered the kiss itself. She had tasted so good, so very sweet. Pure. Interesting, she was exactly the opposite of him. She was pure, innocent and kind. He was cold, violent, and cruel.

_"Your eyes look gentle." _Sasuke suddenly remembered what Sakura said when they met. He didn't know why, but it was more than just how she looked that made him kidnap her. Something just drew him to her. When he was around her, he felt at ease, which was odd because he was always uptight on the count of always running from the law. That was probably why he enjoyed being around her so much.

"Hey, teme!" a familiar, obnoxious voice called out to him. He turned slightly to see Naruto jogging up to him.

"What do you want, dobe?" the dark-haired boy replied, his voice holding no particular emotion.

"Well, we're running low on supplies. And when I say that, I mean we really are running low." Naruto gestured to the ship in general, making his point as clear as possible. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed,

"This isn't good…" he started, "We can't really go anywhere right now. We raided Mizuki Town only a few days ago. People everywhere will be expecting us." Now this was a predicament. If they went anywhere, the army would be waiting for them; and Sasuke knew his crew wasn't up for a battle like that.

"Uhh, Captain Sasuke," Shikamaru called down to him, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to turn to face him, "It says on the map there is a small town not far from here. I think it's secluded enough for word of us not to reach them yet." He finished.

All this commotion had caused Sakura to wake up and open the door, only to be happily greeted by Naruto,

"Good morning, Sakura!" he greeted her ecstatically, "Do you need anything?" the pink-haired girl shook her head slowly,

"That's alright, Naruto. But thank you." She replied quietly. She then looked over at Sasuke, who was staring right at her, almost as if he was looking through her. She gulped nervously, remembering what she had said to him last night. Then, it was funny. But now, she just wished she could disappear.

"I-erm… what are you guys talking about?" Sakura suddenly asked Naruto. He blinked a few times but then remembered,

"Oh yeah. Well we need some supplies, but word about us is floating around the towns nearby. And the only place that may be safe is a really small island not far from here-"

"Nagoshi Island!" Sakura suddenly blurted out, cutting the blonde off. Now everyone around them was staring at Sakura, who blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, um, what I meant to say was that island you are talking about is Nagoshi Island, I've been there once before with my mother."

"Do you think they would have gotten word about us?" Sasuke asked her, stepping closer. Sakura shook her head,

"No, I don't think so. They're very isolated, and they don't have very much contact with the neighboring islands." She told him, and Naruto shrugged,

"I think we should give it a shot, teme. I mean, it's our best option." He tried to persuade to the Uchiha, who nodded hesitantly,

"Alright. Shikamaru!" he yelled up to the dark-haired man, "Take us to Nagoshi Island!" Shikamaru nodded and ran to get the map. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Sakura was staring at him. There was just something about him… it made him different from any other man she had met. He was very complicated, that was for sure. But that factor only made her want to get to know him more. Besides, she didn't really have anything else better to do. If she tried to escape, he would easily catch her and lock her back up in his room. So much for that plan. Plus, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was actually growing more comfortable, being out and around on the sea. It was such a different experience for her.

Her parents had always been overly protective of her, and it was like they hid her from the world. She had no idea how much she was missing, until Sasuke had kidnapped her. The life of a pirate seemed very exciting and exhilarating, and she really liked it. _Now that I think about it, _Sakura thought, _maybe that's why I haven't tried to leave. I'm… enjoying myself. _

"Sakura, why are you staring at that ugly teme?" Naruto asked her playfully. Sakura blinked in confusion,

"H-huh?" she had been startled by him.

"I heard you, dobe. You shouldn't talk about others that way. Especially when what you say isn't true." Sasuke smirked, walking up to where Shikamaru was.

"You cocky bastard! Get back here!" Naruto shouted, chasing after his captain. Sakura only giggled at their antics.

_Yes, I do believe I am enjoying myself._

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

"Come here, boy." Tomo called over to Sai gruffly. The dark haired man shuffled over slowly, still groggy from sleep.

"What do you want?" he rubbed his eyes, yawning somewhat. Tomo motioned up to the crow's nest,

"According to my crew, Uchiha is heading for Nagoshi Island. What do you think we should do?" he asked. Sai was now fully awake upon hearing the news, and he lowered his gaze, in deep thought.

"I guess we could wait until nightfall and ambush them; I'd like to get my fiancée get as soon as possible. But…"

"But what?" Tomo asked eager to get the answer. Sai took a deep breath,

"I know that Uchiha will be there more than one day. Not only does he probably need supplies, but if I am correct, he'll definitely stay there for a while to rest. In a small town like that, no one will mess with them. It's the perfect place to rest up." Tomo nodded, silently agreeing with him. _I'd probably do the same thing, _he thought.

"So what's the plan then?" Tomo asked once more. Sai turned and started to walk away,

"We'll wait until tomorrow night." He told him, before going upstairs.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

After a while of circling the small area of land known as Nagoshi Island, Sasuke's ship finally made its way behind a large mountain, well hidden from sight. Right after they stopped and dropped anchor, Sasuke started barking orders,

"Alright guys, listen up. We can't all go onto the island at the same time. People will suspect something. So we will go in groups, each group going onto the island every few minutes or so. Everyone find somewhere to stay for the night, but we all must meet at that bar," Sasuke pointed to a rather large bar on the west side of the island, "In two hours. Got it?" everyone seemed to get it, so they all started pairings into small groups. Sasuke turned around, facing Sakura,

"You are coming with me." He informed her.

"Like I have a choice…" she mumbled in response. Sasuke heard her, but only shot her a smirk, making her fume in anger. Why did he have to be so damn good-looking? Suddenly, Naruto appeared next to Sasuke, making him jump in surprise,

"I'm coming with you too, teme! After all, I am your first mate!" he grinned and put his hands on his hips, showing his authority. Sasuke sighed,

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where's Kakashi?" he asked. Naruto turned, cocking his head,

"Why do you want to know?" he didn't bother answering Sasuke's question. The Uchiha only glared and muttered something about finding Kakashi himself as he walked away. Naruto smiled at Sakura,

"So how do you like it here?" he asked wholeheartedly. Sakura smiled back,

"To be honest with you, I like it. I've never been out and about like this." She replied, causing the blonde to laugh a little,

"Heh, I've been out and about ever since I met Sasuke. And we've known each other forever. I'm his BEST FRIEND!" he beamed. He said the last part very loudly because he noticed that Sasuke was returning with Kakashi. Sasuke groaned,

"Sure… best friend…" he rolled his eyes. Naruto's smile disappeared, and he bit his lip,

"S-Sasuke-teme… you don't…like me anymore?" he bit back a sob, and Sasuke put his hands up in defense,

"Naruto! I was kidding! What the hell… don't cry!" the dark haired man tried to calm the quivering blonde down. Sakura just stared, was Naruto always this sensitive? He was a pirate, wasn't he? This behavior was totally different from the mental image of a pirate she grew up with.

"Y-You're sure?" Naruto sniffed.

"Yes! You are my best friend, okay?" Sasuke assured Naruto, who suddenly smiled brightly,

"Okay! Let's go!" he suddenly yelled, walking towards the island. Sasuke's eye twitched, _that little fucker,_ he thought angrily. Kakashi noticed Sakura and leaned down till he was her height,

"Excuse me," he asked her, catching her attention, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Hatake Kakashi. What is your name?" he asked her. Sakura smiled at him, at least he had manners.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi smiled as well, though it was hidden by his mask,

"Pleasure is mine, Sakura." He replied. Before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke suddenly grasped her hand,

"Come on, lets go." He told her, pulling her along. Sakura blushed, _he's holding my hand! He's never been… this gentle before, _she thought. Slowly but surely, she wrapped her hand around his, allowing him to pull her. Kakashi smiled gently at the scene, slowly following them, thoughts running through his mind,

_You sure are treating this one differently than any other woman you've been with, Sasuke. Are you serious about this one? _

Soon after Sasuke and his little group, the rest of the crew followed after, and all of them found places to stay. Surprisingly for such a small town, Nagoshi Island was filled with people and shops, it seemed very busy. But, no one seemed suspicious of Sasuke and his crew at all. The just mistook them for visitors. Lucky break.

Sakura had managed to get away from Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi for a moment, so she could walk around. The last time she had been here, she had only been 8, so she vaguely remembered the layout. The only thing she had remembered was being inside a bakery with her mother,

_**Flashback…**_

_"Mommy, mommy! Look at all the sweets!" a young Sakura yanked at her mothers dress, pointing to some delicious looking cakes and other sorts of baked goods. Her mother smiled,_

_"It does look good." She looked at the cakes, and then back to her daughter, "Tell you what, dear…" she started. Sakura looked up with hopeful eyes,_

_"What?" the pinked haired girl asked. Her mother laughed quietly for a moment,_

_"Do you want something?" she asked. Sakura's eyes immediately lit up,_

_"Thank you, mommy! Thank you!" she cried happily, running into the store, her mother following closely. _

_**End of flashback.**_

Sakura smiled at memory, remembering exactly what had happened. _Mother… _she thought sadly. _I wonder how she is doing. _

"Hey, girly!" a gruff voice came from beside her, in an ally. Sakura's eyes went wide and snapped her head to face the ally. There, she saw three rather large men, all looking at her with expression she did not like at all. Before she could even blink, the second one yanked her into the ally, covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"She really good-lookin', ain't she?" one of the men spoke up. A bead of sweat rolled down Sakura's face as she struggled against the man holding her, his hand traveling a little too far down south for her liking.

"Yeah… looks like the innocent type." Another replied, smirking. The one holding her snickered,

"Not for long…" he told the others, reaching for her pants. Sakura went stiff, _Oh no! Please help, someone! Anyone! _She shut her eyes tightly, wishing to disappear.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice growled dangerously, dripping with anger. The three men turned to see a dark figure,

"Who the hell are you?" the first man asked, reaching for his knife. Sakura's eyes snapped open, _I know that voice! It's… _

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly came into view, knocking the man off his feet as quick as lightning. The man cried in pain as he hit the cold ground, hard.

"Dammit," the man holding Sakura muttered, letting her go. Sakura dropped to the ground on her knees, staring at Sasuke with awe,

"S-Sasuke…you…" she whispered, her voice fading off as she watched Sasuke take down the assaulters. She continued to stare at him, tears welling up in her eyes. _He… he saved me, _she thought. She cringed when one of the men landed in front of her, unconscious. She looked around; all three men were on the ground. Then, her eyes traveled up to her savior, who sighed and started scolding her,

"If hadn't come looking for you-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly cried, leaping up into his arms. Sasuke, who was caught off guard, staggered a little, his back hitting the wall behind him.

"Sakura, what the-" but he didn't finish, for the girl wasn't listening. She only held onto him as if her life depended on it, sobbing uncontrollably. She had been so frightened, she had felt so helpless. Now she felt safe, holding onto him. She didn't want to let him go. Sasuke let himself relax a little, staring at her. When he had seen that man holding her, he just felt something. Like, he needed to protect her. Some kind of urge to save her just shot through his body, and he acted on it. He sighed, rubbing her back, trying to provide some kind of comfort,

_What… what are doing to me? Why, do I feel this way about you? _


	5. Feelings Strengthening

**Eeek. It's me again. I hope you all forgive me for being a slow updater, but sometimes I just don't have the time to sit down and write. Nobody worry though. Like I said before, no matter how slow I may update, I am taking this story all the way to the end. No way am I going to be one of those people who just don't "feel" like finishing the story. I hate that! So do not worry! Anyway, I want to give a big thank you to all the fans of this story, you are the main reason I continue this story! I love you! D**

**Oh and by the way, here is an answer to a question I have got from a few people: Sadly, no, Itachi and Orochimaru are not in this. I just couldn't fit them into the story line. But, I will make another fic centered mainly around Itachi to make up for this one, I promise!**

Sasuke sighed as Sakura's crying started to die down, but he soon found another problem. He noticed she had gone somewhat limp in his arms. He started to get concerned,

"Sakura," but he stopped short, only to realize she had just fallen asleep. He groaned, could this get any worse? He blinked when he suddenly heard thunder, and he looked up at the sky, _Rain? I didn't think it would rain today; it's been a cloudless day. _But nonetheless, after he heard another round of thunder, he had no choice. Putting one of his arms underneath Sakura's legs, he lifted her up bridal-style and started back to the inn he was staying at. As he started down the path, a pair of women spotted him, and they started to giggle,

"Isn't that cute?" one of the women said, giggling slightly. The other nodded,

"Indeed. A lovely looking couple, wouldn't you say?" they both sighed pleasantly and went off their separate way, talking about young love. Sasuke suddenly felt a blush creep up his face upon hearing such words. _A lovely couple? Cute? It's not like we're together or anything, she's just here to please me. _His eyes suddenly wandered down to her sleeping face, her eyes closed, her breathing steady and calm. His mind wandered back to earlier when he had saw her being held against her will by those men. He still couldn't figure out why he had that sudden, strong urge to save her. Other questions began rising. Why did he always want to be around her? He had never had this kind of connection with any other woman he had been with. He never had emotional ties with them, it caused too much trouble. But Sakura… he couldn't help but feel differently when he was with her, no matter how hard he tried not too. Was he…

"Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto's obnoxious voice suddenly rang into Sasuke's ear. The said Uchiha sent a death glare towards the blonde, who had been waiting outside the inn for them.

"Be quiet, you dobe. Sakura's sleeping and-"

"What the hell did you do to Sakura?" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke was about to retaliate, but Kakashi had suddenly stepped outside, wondering what all the commotion was about. His uncovered eye glanced at Sakura's sleeping figure, and back to Sasuke,

"My, my, Sasuke. What did you do to her? Hmm?" he asked, a sly grin forming underneath his mask. Sasuke fumed, glaring at both the men,

"Nothing happened! Nothing!!" he shouted, stomping into the inn, Sakura still in his arms, still asleep. Naruto and Kakashi looked at them, and then at each other,

"What do you think happened, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged,

"That's the million dollar question right there, my friend." He then looked towards the shops, "I doubt Sasuke is going to come to the bar like he ordered, so we might as well." Naruto nodded in agreement, so both pirates took off to meet the other crew members.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had gotten into his room as quickly as possible, hoping the others wouldn't follow and question him. He let out a quiet sigh and gently put Sakura onto the bed. But, as soon as he turned and took his shoes off, Sakura started to stir.

"Mmm…huh?" she blinked slowly, noticing the different surroundings. Now wide awake, she shot up, but was relieved when she saw Sasuke standing across from the bed, putting his shoes aside,

"Finally decided to wake up, eh?" he muttered loudly enough for the pink haired girl to hear. Sakura stared at Sasuke, remembered what happened only a little while ago. If it hadn't been for him, who knows what would have happened. She had to ask him.

"Sasuke… what am I to you?" she asked hesitantly, causing Sasuke to freeze up slightly. Didn't he just ask himself that same question only a few moments ago? He wasn't even sure for himself. He turned slowly,

"Uhm… I don't know. I mean, why do you care?" he sprinkled the last couple of words with an icy tone, making Sakura flinch a bit. She shook the hurt feeling away and managed to form a small smile,

"N-never mind. Forget I asked." She told him. Sasuke looked at her with a stern gaze, _what is she to me? _He then got an urge to ask her the same thing,

"What… am I to you?" he asked quietly, catching Sakura's attention immediately. Her eyes widened a bit and she started stammering,

"I -uhh… well you see, it's not all that simple really. I mean, I-" she stopped short, suddenly realizing Sasuke was closing the distance between them. "S-Sasuke is something wrong?" she gulped when he put his hands on the bed's edge, leaning towards her, now very close. She wasn't far from the edge either. A heated blush rushed up her face, and Sasuke smirked at this,

"Never mind. Forget I asked," he told her, mimicking what she had told him only a moment ago, "I need to prove something wrong to you." His hand suddenly met her shoulder, grasping it lightly,

"W-what do you need to prove w-wrong?" she asked almost silently. He suddenly gripped her shoulder tighter,

"I'm not a bad kisser." He said simply, and with that he crushed his lips against hers, pushing her down against the bed with his hand. Sakura squealed in surprise when her back met the bed sheets. But what really surprised her was the fact that this kiss was different. It didn't hold just lust, it held passion. His tongue had already slipped into her warm mouth, tasting her. The hand that was holding her shoulder let go, and went down to her wrist, holding it down in an iron grip, his other hand repeating the action. Now she was powerless. She squirmed against him, much to Sasuke's delight, making him thrust his hips into hers, making her gasp excitedly. His lips left hers, much to her disappointment, but that feeling was gone once his lips had met her neck.

"S-Sasuke…" she gasped when he found her pulse, sucking on it slowly. She let out a small moan when he left a hickey on her perfect skin, marking her. His teeth grazed the skin as he dragged his mouth up to her earlobe,

"Am I still a bad kisser?" he whispered huskily into her ear, licking the lobe slowly. Sakura shivered at his deep voice and his action, but she wouldn't give up just yet,

"Maybe…" she purred, suddenly finding the courage to thrust her hips against his, making him growl at her. She grinned slightly; two could play at this game. Her hands may have been immobile, but she could still use her mouth. She leaned up and traced her tongue against his lips, making his eyes widen a bit at her boldness. He growled again, suddenly kissing her roughly. This time, she kissed back, their tongues battling for dominance. Lust started to overpower him, so Sasuke started to reach for her shirt…

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto banged on the door, calling out to his friend. Sasuke's hand froze and Sakura stopped midway to his neck. She let out an aggravated sigh, while Sasuke focused on not ripping open the door and strangling Naruto for interrupting him. How the hell did he get back so fast?

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke called back, his voice dripping with venom. Naruto noticed and shifted uncomfortably behind the door,

"I was wondering… how long are we going to stay here?" he asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth, that was all? He interrupted his time with Sakura for a stupid question like that?

"Two days." Sasuke snarled, and Naruto suddenly took off down the hall, shouting his thanks. Sakura sat up slowly, smiling at Sasuke, who smirked back,

"So… am I still a bad kisser?" he asked her. Sakura sighed happily, suddenly wrapping her arms around him in an embrace,

"I guess not." She replied, hugging him tighter. Sasuke blinked slowly, before his arms tentatively wrapped around her lower back. For the first time in a while, he was content. _She is definitely different from any other woman I've been with. I don't feel like I want to let her go. I just… want to hold her like this forever. _

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Tomo's ship had now spotted Sasuke's ship, anchored and hiding behind a large rock near the shore. Sai smirked,

"Perhaps we don't have to kidnap Sakura back." He stated suddenly, making Tomo raise his brow at him.

"What are you playing at, boy?" he asked, and Sai gestured to the island,

"I happen to know a woman on this island, a woman who used to have a "thing" with Uchiha. Perhaps we can just drive Sakura and him apart. It'll make things easier in the long run." He told his partner, who thought it over. He frowned for a moment,

"I still get to kill Uchiha, don't I?" he asked, and Sai nodded,

"Of course you do! You can right after I have Sakura in my possession. Okay?" he replied, and Tomo agreed. Soon after, Tomo's ship hid from the island as well; so Sai and Tomo entered the island, heading towards the bar.

"So, you're sure this will work, boy?" Tomo asked, and Sai chuckled darkly,

"Positive." He replied. Both of them reached the bar and Sai opened the door slowly. Since it was rather late, there weren't many people there. Sai then spotted a person near the back and walked towards them, Tomo at his side. When Sai and Tomo reached the person, it was a woman with long dark brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and a stunning body, covered in a short black dress.

"It's been a while, Sai." The woman spoke, her voice low and sexy. Sai bowed his head slightly in greeting,

"It really has been, Ami." Tomo looked at both of them,

"Hey, fill me in." he demanded gruffly. Ami smiled seductively,

"Where are my manners? My name is Yoshimiki Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She told him.

"Riyashi Tomo. Sai told me you know Uchiha?" he replied to her, and Ami smirked,

"You mean Sasuke? Of course, I remember him very well. Why do you ask?" she looked at Sai, who took a seat near her.

"We need your help, Ami."

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

"Sakura, you should get some sleep." Sasuke told her, standing up. Sakura stared up at him,

"Sasuke… can I ask you something?" she looked at him with almost sad eyes, and Sasuke turned around, facing her.

"What is it?" he waited for her question. The pink-haired girl sighed and stared into his eyes,

"Why don't you ever sleep? It's not good for you." She asked. Sasuke's eyes darkened, and he turned away slightly,

"It's a long story." He assured her, starting to walk away. Sakura's eyes lowered. She wanted, no… needed to know more about him. She was beginning to become attached to him, and she wanted to know about him. Her eyes wandered back up to him,

"We have all night. Besides," she moved forward and grasped his hand, "I want to know." Sasuke stood there, motionless. Her warm hand felt nice, and unconsciously his hand grasped hers back. Sakura then heard a soft 'okay' and he turned around, sitting down next to her on the bed. He sighed and started his story,

"Well, it was about two months ago. We were raiding this one town, and everything seemed fine. Kiba shouted something about this one house being filled with a lot of money. So naturally, we all went to get the goods in that house. What I didn't know was that there was a little girl living there. I know what you're going to say, why would that affect me? Well, for some reason I've always had a soft spot for children. Anyway, I didn't really realize she was there until we set the house on fire. I was running out of the house, and for some weird reason, I looked back at the house. Then I saw her, in the window. She was just staring at me, the flames were already in her room. I don't know why, I just froze up and stared at her. Next thing I knew, that part of the house exploded and she disappeared. Right after that, Naruto pulled me away and we left. But lately, I have been having dreams about that little girl, it's been haunting me. So if I don't sleep, I won't have those dreams." He finished. He looked away, almost ashamed. Sakura stared at him sadly, and suddenly moved towards him. Sasuke closed his eyes, ready to have her yell at him or hit him. But instead, but pulled him into a soft embrace. His eyes opened in surprise, and he heard her speak,

"It's hard, I know. But you can't let it get you down. My mother always told me, everything happens for a reason. I know that sounds bad, especially in her situation, but you have to think about it. She is in a better place now. Besides, you didn't know she was in there, so you can't blame yourself. You need to forgive yourself, because you can't live a life of regrets. What kind of life is that?" she closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. Sasuke just sat there, thinking about what she said. She was right. He needed to forgive himself. He then pulled her closer, squeezing her,

"Thank you…Sakura." He told her, and the said girl smiled,

"You're welcome, Sasuke. It's going to be okay." She pulled back slowly, looking into his eyes, "Could you please try to get some sleep?" Sasuke hesitated, but nodded slowly,

"I'll try." He assured her. Sakura smiled and leaned back into the bed, turning off the light. Sasuke relaxed his body and lay down next to her, closing his eyes. Because he had not had sleep in such a while, he fell asleep almost immediately. But instead of having the dreams about the girl in the burning house, his dreams were filled with another girl. The girl sleeping right next to him.


	6. The Other Woman

**Wow, me again. What a surprise. I know this is totally off topic, but if anyone out there watches Avatar the Last Airbender, do you guys know when Book 3 is coming out? I've heard a few different dates, the earliest in September, the latest in March. I hope it's the former, because I really can't wait any longer. If anyone can tell me when it is coming out, it will be greatly appreciated, and I will send you a message full of love…and maybe a cookie. Okay, back to the story! Haha, yes, I just had to add another woman to the story. What will be the turnout? Read and find out! Also, review. Please. I really do read all of them and squeal with joy. Plus, it's motivation. Love you guys! **

Naruto leaped out of bed, finding it impossible to fall back asleep. It was only sunrise, but he decided to start the day early. He yawned and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. Turning on the sink, he splashed cold water on his face,

"Whoa, holy shit!" he stumbled back, "That's fucking freezing!"

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice called from the other room, "Are you sure you should be using language like that?" his voice sounded almost teasing, and Naruto glared at the wall that separated them,

"I'll use whatever language I damn well please!" he shouted back. "Stupid closet pervert…" he muttered, turning off the sink. He walked back into the bedroom and not a second later, ran out the door, grinning. It was time to do his favorite thing; annoy the hell out of Sasuke!

Meanwhile, said person was still lying in bed, asleep. As for the pink-haired girl next to him, that was a different story. She was awake, sitting up and staring at his sleeping form. She blushed at how cute he looked, and how calm he seemed. She worked up the courage to brush a strand of raven hair out of the way of his flawless face.

_ Sasuke… what are you doing to me? _Her blush deepened. Every time she was around him, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but at the same time, felt at ease, like she was safe from any harm. He drove her emotions haywire, also doing the same to her mind. He was turning her into a lovesick puppy! She had never felt this way about anyone else, it was insane! But for some reason, she also wanted him to feel the same way about her.

_Oh God, don't tell me… I'm falling in love! _

"SAKURAAAA!" Naruto suddenly yelled out in the hallway, causing the girl to fall out of the bed. Rubbing her sore bottom, she quickly got up and opened her door. Naruto smiled, "Good mor-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura whispered harshly. Naruto blinked, obviously confused. Sakura sighed, "Sasuke is asleep, and-"

"Sasuke is asleep? Oh my God!" Naruto cried, rushing into the room. He ripped the blankets off his dark-haired companion and started pounding on his body,

"Sasuke, what kind of demon has possessed you? You don't sleep! What are you doing?" he kept on shouting, until Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, revealing the Sharingan. He snatched Naruto's arm and held it in a deadly grip,

"Hit me one more time, and this arm of yours is going up your own ass, got it?" he growled, and Naruto nodded shakily, scared shitless. He let go of it, and Naruto took the opportunity to run out off the room,

"See you downstairs, Sakura!" he hollered, rushing down the hall. The pink-haired girl giggled, and faced Sasuke, closing the door,

"Did you sleep well?" she asked him. With an aggravated sigh, Sasuke nodded,

"Yeah, but I wish I could say the same about my wake-up call." He replied, forcing Sakura to let out another round of giggles. He almost smiled at your childlike behavior. It was rather cute. Soon, her giggles stopped, and were replaced with a sweet smile,

"I am going to get ready for the day. I can meet you downstairs if you want." She offered, and Sasuke nodded,

"Okay. Just make sure you come right downstairs." He almost ordered, and started to get out of bed. Sakura frowned at him, that reply was too typical. Nevertheless, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As soon as she did, she locked it, and leaned against it, sighing heavily. Why was it that every time she was around him she got butterflies? She smiled nervously, blushing somewhat. _I guess I am… falling in love. _

Sasuke left the room and started to make his way downstairs, where the others would be waiting. He let his mind wander to the only thing that seemed to be on it most of the time now, Sakura. He felt like everything was right when he was with her, and he wanted to be near her all the time. He suddenly froze for a moment, his eyes widening. He did care about her, but he was a pirate. He was constantly on the run from everything; his life was always in danger. Even if Sakura ended up staying with him, she would be in just as much danger. He frowned; he couldn't let anything like that happen to her. But then again, he didn't want to give her up. What in the world was he going to do?

"Hey, it's Sleeping Beauty!" Kiba hollered at Sasuke, laughing loudly. Sasuke's eye twitched,

"Would you like to see what color your insides are?" the Uchiha asked angrily, walking towards his canine-like crew member. Kiba gulped,

"Eh-heh, just kidding Captain," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Suddenly appearing beside Sasuke, Kakashi closed his book,

"So what's the plan for today?" he inquired, and Sasuke turned to him,

"Stock up on supplies and get well rested, because at dawn tomorrow we leave. It's not safe for us to stay much longer. I'm surprised no one has gotten suspicious yet, so we shouldn't push our luck." He explained, and Shikamaru groaned,

"How troublesome, and was really starting to like sleeping in a real bed." Not far from him, Naruto snorted,

"Aw, quit complaining, Shikamaru. Instead of sleeping by yourself, why don't you find a nice lady friend to go with you? You could use it." He laughed when Shikamaru rolled his eyes,

"Surprisingly, I'm not interested in that right now." He then walked away, away from the blonde near him, who was giggling like an idiot.

"Alright guys, cut it out." Sasuke demanded, causing everyone to calm down a bit.

"Well, well, still bossy as ever, eh Sasuke?" a sexy voice came from behind the dark haired man, making him turn quickly to face them.

Meanwhile, Sakura was upstairs fixing her hair, just about to come downstairs to meet the others. She tied it up in a loose bun, a few strands of her pink hair falling in front of her face. Taking one final look, she then exited the bathroom and went downstairs, smiling to herself.

_Okay Sakura, today is the day that you find out exactly how Sasuke feels about you! _As she got to the last step, she was about to greet him, when she stopped short. Someone was blocking her view of Sasuke. Only it wasn't Naruto or anyone else like that. It was another woman. And she was getting a bit too close to Sasuke for her liking.

_Whoa, calm down. Let's just work this out calmly, and peacefully… _she told herself mentally.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke." The woman purred, stepping a bit closer.

_Be calm… be cool…_

"How about we go somewhere else more private?" she was now almost touching his arm…

"Hey, bitch!" Sakura suddenly blurted out, stepping off the stairs. The woman snapped her head back, glaring daggers at Sakura. Sasuke just blinked, _w-what the hell? _He thought.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, putting her hand on her hip. Sakura snorted and repeated the action, in a mocking fashion,

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She growled dangerously. The woman smirked, flipping her dark hair back,

"I'm Yoshimiki Ami. And you are?" Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Haruno Sakura. I'm traveling with Sasuke." She told Ami the last part with some pride in her voice, and the dark haired woman noticed, and glared. She then turned back to Sasuke,

"Oh, Sasuke. I thought you still had… feelings for me." She batted her eyelashes, faking a sad look. Sakura froze,

"W-what? Still had?" she repeated, and Ami turned back to her, looking surprised.

"Sasuke didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Ami," Sasuke finally spoke up, "Don't." he glowered at her. Ami lowered her face a bit, hiding her smirk,

"But surely she should have the right to know," she then looked directly into Sakura's eyes, "We used to be together." She told her smugly. Sakura gasped a bit, stepping back. She bit her lip, looking at Sasuke. Sure, he wasn't with her or anything, nor did she even know if he returned her feelings, but it still hurt. She swallowed deeply,

"Is… is this true, Sasuke?" she asked quietly, staring at him with a sad face. Sasuke only closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, hiding the gasp that almost escaped. That did it. Without warning, she then sprinted out of the room, out the front door. Naruto turned and watched her run, and his face fell. Ami smirked, _serves the bitch right. It's not like Sasuke could ever really love someone. How naïve of her. _Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Ami. How could she be so cold to Sakura? He suddenly pushed past her, following the pink-haired girl.

"Whoa, S-Sasuke? Where are you going?" she half-shouted after him. It was no use though; he wasn't even listening to her. He just ran out the door. Naruto smiled, _go get her Sasuke. _

Sakura ran through the streets, ignoring the people who were whispering about her. She finally made it behind a small building where she then started sobbing. She had finally worked up the courage to admit that she liked him, and then this girl comes out of nowhere! And to make matters worse, she and Sasuke had had a thing. What if Sasuke still had feelings for her? She was pretty, had a great body, and obviously Sasuke didn't dislike her!

"Why are you crying?" a deep voice came from beside her. She whirled her head towards them, only to find it was Sasuke. She bit her lip and lowered her head,

"Why do you care? You shouldn't even be wasting your time with me!" she shot back, and Sasuke blinked, shocked by her response. He stepped forward,

"Wasting my time? If I am with you, I am never wasting my time!" he told her, making her gasp quietly. After a moment, she gulped and looked up at him,

"D-do you mean that?" she asked softly. Sasuke sighed, walking closer to her,

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." He assured her.

"But…" Sakura trailed off for a moment, in thought, "What about, Ami? You two-" Sasuke suddenly cut her off, placing a finger on her lips,

"It's history. I don't have any feelings for her anymore." He told her tenderly, making her smile slightly,

"I'm glad." She told her, grasping his hand suddenly. He looked her with confusion at her action, tilting his head at her.

"What are you-"

"Sasuke, I really like you!" she suddenly blurted out. Sasuke's eyes went wide, but he didn't do anything. He just froze up. He felt Sakura grip his hand tighter as bowed her head in embaressment. _I knew it… _Sakura thought bitterly, _he doesn't like me back. _

"Dammit Sakura." He muttered unexpectedly. Sakura lifted her head to meet his eyes,

"Sasuke-" She was cut off when he suddenly crushed his lips against hers, pushing her into the wall. As soon as he broke away from her, he let it all out,

"Whenever I am around you, I feel unlike anything I have ever felt. Comfort, kindness…love. When I look into your eyes, I feel like everything is right. You are not just some plaything or prisoner to me, dammit Sakura, I really like you too!" he almost shouted. Sakura stood there, speechless. That was exactly the way she felt about him! She smiled suddenly, leaping into his arms,

"Sasuke!!" she shouted happily, embracing him tightly, afraid to let go. Sasuke hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He looked towards where the ocean was, watching the water glisten under the sun. Suddenly, he saw something coming towards the island; another ship. But he recognized this ship. It belonged to Riyashi Tomo, another pirate he had tangled with before. But why was he here now? Either way, it wasn't good.

"Sakura," Sasuke said gruffly. Sakura pulled back, confused,

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" she asked softly. He took a sharp intake of breath, noticing the ship was coming right for the island.

"We… we should head back." He told her quickly, "Naruto and the others are probably wondering where we are." Sakura glanced downward,

"But what about that girl, Ami?" she asked quietly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

"I'll make sure she leaves." He assured her. Sakura looked up at him; she seemed satisfied with his answer. So with that, they left, heading back to the inn. Sasuke glanced behind him one last time, gasping somewhat.

The ship was gone.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

"There you are!" Naruto nearly shouted when Sasuke and Sakura walked into the inn. Sakura sighed in relief, noticing Ami was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke walked towards the blonde,

"What are you so excited about?" he asked, noticing Naruto was smiling widely.

"Well, down the street, there is this party tonight…"

"No." Sasuke cut him off, walking away. Naruto's mouth dropped; his face distraught.

"B-b-but why? It'll be fun!" he blubbered, trying a puppy face. Obviously, it didn't faze Sasuke, who just snorted at his attempt. Sakura smiled nervously,

"It sounds fun, Sasuke. Can't we just check it out?" she asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and muttered his agreement. Naruto beamed,

"Thanks Sakura! This is going to be so cool!" he then took off down the hall, calling for Kiba. Sakura giggled at Naruto's actions and then faced Sasuke,

"It will be fun, Sasuke." She assured him. He smirked,

"I could think of something else that could be fun…" the look on his face was suggestive, and Sakura blushed furiously,

"You pervert!"

**Later that night…**

Sasuke, Sakura and some of the others were at the party, all of them enjoying themselves thoroughly. Both Naruto and Kiba were drunk, staggering around the room, hitting on all the woman. Sasuke was sober on the other hand, also keeping a close eye on Sakura, who was dressed up for the occasion. Lately, she had been wearing clothes Sasuke provided, baggy pants and shirts. But earlier he had taken her to a shop, where she had seen a dress she liked. Out of nowhere, Sasuke suddenly felt very hot, and had to take his long sleeved shirt off, although underneath it, he still had another. Holding it in his hand, he glanced over to what seemed to be a coat room. He looked at Sakura; _she'll be okay for a minute. _He then took off to the coat room.

Opening the door, Sasuke walked over to where some of the other guest's things were, and he set his shirt down.

"Hello, Sasuke." A voice purred. The Uchiha spun around, only to find it was Ami. He raised his brow,

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. Ami faked a look of hurt,

"That's cold. I just wanted to see you." She strode towards him, swaying her hips. Sasuke was about to take a step back, but suddenly Ami was right in front of him, reaching for his arm.

"Back off." He growled, his eyes narrowing at her. She smirked,

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked. Before Sasuke could even say anything, Ami pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide, and he suddenly felt something enter his mouth, some kind of pill. He pushed her off, but the pill fell down his throat. He wiped his lips, glaring at her.

"What the hell are you-" Sasuke abruptly stopped, his body suddenly going numb. He shuddered, and then dropped to the floor on his knees, trembling. "W-what…?" he barely managed to speak. Ami let out a dry laugh,

"It's the poison, my dear. I had to sedate you, so you can't go rescue your precious little 'Sakura'". She spoke with venom in her voice. Sasuke's arms gave out, and he fell completely to the floor. Ami resumed talking, "Apparently when you took her, someone got mad; her fiancée. That's why he is here, to take her back. Nothing personal, Sasuke. I just couldn't have you getting in his way." With that, she walked out of the room, locking it behind her. Sasuke struggled to get up, but just fell back down, his eyes slowly closing,

_Sakura… get out of here… _

"Sasuke?" Sakura called, walking through crowds of people. This was odd, Sasuke was always around her. He never went missing. She was about to call again, but she suddenly saw Ami making her way for the exit. Sakura fumed, she probably knew where Sasuke was, that fucking stalker! She raced to the exit, following Ami. By the time she got there, Ami had already left, but Sakura ran out the door anyway, attempting to follow her.

"Hey, you dumb bitch! Get back here!" she started to run down the street.

"Hey, you must be the girl Sai is looking for." A gruff voice suddenly said out loud. Sakura froze, stopping dead in her tracks. _Sai? Why the hell is Sai looking for me? _Sakura turned to her side, where the voice came from. Then, a figure came from out of the shadows. Sakura gasped when she saw the man had an ugly scar across his face, not to mention he was dangerous looking! She was about to run, but he suddenly yanked her towards him,

"I don't think so, girly. You are coming with me." He told her. Sakura tried to cry out, but she was too terrified. She was frozen, she couldn't do anything! She shut her eyes tightly,

_Sasuke!_


	7. I Need To Protect You

**Ugh, so sorry for this being updated so slowly. School is really getting to me. I just had to take these tests recently, and I was all…blah. I just didn't have the will to write the next chapter. But then, I finally told myself, you have people waiting! Get off your lazy butt and write the stupid chapter! So, I did. With the help of a four pack of Monster Energy –giggle- Anywhooo, thank you all for waiting. Don't forget, reviews are my cocaine! XD **

Frozen solid, Sakura could only stare at her attacker with fear in her eyes, making him chuckle darkly,

"Well this is going to be easier then I thought," Tomo stated gruffly, starting to pull Sakura in his direction, "Come on then." As soon as he said this, a voice suddenly spoke in Sakura's head.

_No!! If you let this guy take you away, you'll never see Sasuke again! DO SOMETHING! _The voice screamed in the pink-haired girl's head, never letting up. Reluctantly, she swallowed deeply, and opened her mouth,

"Let me go!" she cried loudly, struggling against the scarred man now. He grunted angrily at her defiance, gripping her arm tighter, making her yelp in pain. But, it didn't stop her. She continued to scream and fight back, praying that someone, _anyone_, would hear her.

Meanwhile, back at the party, Kiba leaned near a sexy red-headed woman,

"Come on baby," he slurred, almost losing his balance, "I can show you a great time," he suddenly hiccupped, and went into a fit of laughter. The woman huffed and stomped away, muttering about him being a "filthy pig" and such. Kiba took notice of her leave, and staggered up into a standing position, "Yeah, well, I'll see you around!" he called to her, and then leaned over to a random man near him, "She's totally into me." He whispered loudly.

Naruto on the other hand, was not as drunk, and was looking for Sasuke and Sakura. He peered into groups of people and walked around, desperately trying to find his companions. He was growing worried, and approached Kakashi, who was sitting on a comfy red velvet couch, reading a book he picked up beforehand.

"Kakashi," the blonde whined, "I can't find Sakura or teme anywhere." Kakashi sighed, lowering his book,

"Naruto, I'm sure they're fine. Enjoy yourself, it's a party." he then picked up where he left on in the book. Naruto groaned and trudged away. How could he have fun, with two of his close friends missing? As much as he tried to convince himself that Kakashi was right, they were okay, something didn't feel right. They had been here together just a little while ago, and then suddenly disappeared. He furrowed his brow, deep in thought, when he suddenly saw the coat door was open slightly. He shrugged and walked over to it, intending to close it. But as he approached it, he squinted inside. Did he see… someone's hand? He quickened his pace and pushed the door open, and his eyes widened instantly,

"S-Sasuke!!" he shouted. There was the Uchiha, face down on the ground, motionless. He raced over to him and pushed him on his back, placing his head on the man's chest.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

Naruto sighed in relief, he had a heartbeat. But why was he unconscious in the coat room? He tried to shake his friend awake,

"Sasuke, hey! Wake up, man!" he raised his voice, shaking him harder. The blonde saw Sasuke twitch his eyes a bit, and then quickly after, opened them slowly. Naruto grinned toothily,

"Did you fall asleep or something?" he joked, but before he could say anything else, Sasuke shot up,

"Sakura!" he shouted, jumping up. He staggered a little, the poison still affecting him a bit. He clutched the wall beside him to balance himself. Naruto got up as well, a confused look on his face,

"What do you mean?" he asked uneasily, and Sasuke shot him a look,

"We don't have time for explanations. Sakura is in danger, we need to find her!" he replied, running out the door, Naruto right behind him. Sasuke exited the coat room, looking around frantically. He had no idea where she could be! Was she already in Sai's clutches, or was she still here? He turned to Naruto slightly,

"Hey," he almost whispered, "Look in every room, don't leave any place unchecked. We need to find her." His voice seemed strained, and Naruto could sense his seriousness. Sasuke was actually worried. He was always cool, calm and collect, nothing ever scared him. But now, he seemed so helpless, and Naruto nodded swiftly,

"Yes, sir." He replied, running to check the restrooms. Sasuke then looked toward the door, _and I'll check outside, _he thought.

By then, Tomo had managed to drag Sakura over near the docks, but she wasn't giving up yet.

"No! Let me go, let **go!**" she shouted, pushing against him. Tomo growled, no longer being able to control his anger. In one violent motion, he brought his free hand up and slapped her, _hard._ Sakura gasped at the sudden blow, and became deathly quiet. She hadn't been expecting that. He snorted,

"Well that shut you up, bitch." He then pulled her again, bringing her toward his ship. Sakura shifted her gaze to the grip on her hand. It had loosened because of her sudden stop, so it was now or never. Bringing her foot up, she quickly slammed it into his gut, making him gasp for air. As soon as he let go of her hand, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Tomo groaned, and clutched his stomach. For such a small girl, she definitely had some strength; it had knocked the wind out of him. Cursing loudly, he ignored the pain in his stomach and called over to the ship,

"She's making a run for it and I ain't doing this by myself anymore!" he glared at the figure staring back down at him, Sai. The said man sighed and motioned for a few men to go aid him. He as well, followed the men to the dock and nodded professionally at Tomo,

"Fine then, I'll help you. Though it is slightly embarrassing to be beaten by a woman, you being a pirate and all." He smirked and followed Sakura's path, leaving a seething Tomo following him.

Sakura was panting heavily, and her chest tightened in pain, but she pressed on. She knew he was following her, and she wouldn't be caught again. She turned a corner, but suddenly skidded to a halt at the sight presented to her. She was standing off the edge of a cliff, leading to the ocean. The end of the island, a dead end in her case she decided. She froze when she heard footsteps racing toward her, and she knew this was the end. When the figure approached her, she started to let out a scream, but she stopped abruptly when she turned to see the person,

"Sasuke!" she cried happily, leaping into his arms. The dark-haired man embraced her back,

"Sakura, thank God you are okay." He muttered. Relief swept over him, and for a moment, everything was perfect. But, the happiness then shattered,

"Oh, how adorable." A voice dripping with mocked happiness stated behind them. The couple turned only to see Sai and Tomo, along with a few other fierce looking men. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura protectively, glaring daggers at the group. Sai faked a look of hurt,

"Oh my, I've gone and made the man angry, how terrible. Say Uchiha, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like my fiancé back." He smirked. Sasuke gritted his teeth,

"Like hell that'll happen!" he growled, sending a death glare his way. Sai's face didn't flicker,

"Then… I guess we'll have to kill you." Tomo grinned evilly and stepped forward, drawing his sword. His crew members also drew their weapons, laughing cruelly. Sasuke reached for his sword, but felt only his leg. He cursed silently, Ami must've taken it. If he didn't do something, he would end up dead, and Sakura would be taken away by Sai. But, there was no way around the men, they were surrounding them. Sakura gripped his hand, realizing their desperate situation. Sasuke gripped her hand back. He wasn't scared to die, but there was no way he was going to lose Sakura. Not to anyone. He would do anything.

_Anything…_

He took a deep breath, and held onto Sakura's hand tightly,

"Sakura, no matter what happens, I won't let them get to you." He whispered to her. Sakura blinked,

"Sasuke…" she started, but was cut off by him,

"Take a deep breath, and hold it." He told her, and Sakura suddenly realized what he meant. Without warning, he ran toward the cliff, pulling Sakura with him. As they ran, Sai's eyes widened,

"They wouldn't…" he breathed. Oh, but they would. As quickly as they started running, the two leaped off the edge of the cliff, falling rapidly toward the water, clutching each other's hands.

"No, dammit!" Tomo shouted furiously, racing toward the edge of the cliff, watching them fall.

The cliff wasn't that tall, so the ocean came up quickly, and Sasuke and Sakura soon found themselves being swallowed by the cold, deep sea. They two were no longer in sight, and Tomo spun around in fury,

"What now, boy?! Those two are as good as dead!" he growled loudly, but Sai shook his head,

"We'll search the sea. Everyone back to the ship!" he barked, turning back around, walking to the dock. Tomo cursed and looked back to the ocean,

_That boy is fucking stupid. There is no way in hell those two could live through something like that. _But nevertheless, he groaned and followed Sai.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

"Everyone, listen!" a man suddenly ran into the party, catching everyone's attention. Naruto turned, already agitated enough. "I just saw outside, two people jumped right off the edge of the island!" Everyone in the room gasped simultaneously, and conversation about it suddenly rose. Naruto breath caught in his throat, and gulped,

"W-What did they look like?" he croaked, barely managing to speak. Everyone's attention was now focused on the man again, who cleared his throat.

"Well, the man had dark hair, and the woman had… pink hair I believe." He replied, and Naruto's heart leapt to his throat. The man continued talking, "They didn't jump off for no reason; I think someone was trying to attack them or something." Naruto's hand began trembling,

_Th-there's no way they could survive a jump like that. No way… _

But then, Naruto realized what he was thinking was complete bullshit. This was Sasuke he was talking about! Nothing could kill Sasuke. And knowing his friend, he wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura either. He clenched his fist, and raced toward the door. Kakashi and the others took notice, and they all ran out as well, leaving everyone whispering about their strange behavior. As soon as they were out of earshot, Naruto started barking orders,

"We have to find them! Onto the ship! We won't stop until they are found!" he shouted. Everyone shouted back in agreement, and they boarded the Bloody Sharingan.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling to stay afloat. Sakura had fallen unconscious at the sudden impact, but Sasuke had stayed awake. He was carrying the girl on his back, holding her arms that were draped around his neck with one hand, while paddling with his other. It was extremely difficult, but he wouldn't allow himself to stop.

_I… have to protect her!_

He squinted toward what seemed to be a cave of some sort, on the side of the cliff near him. Gathering his remaining strength, he swam toward the cave, battling the freezing waters and waves hitting him. He didn't seem to be getting any closer, in fact, it seemed like he was getting farther away, and he cursed loudly in frustration. He couldn't give up, he needed to be strong. Not only for himself, but for Sakura. He needed to protect her. He hadn't jumped off that cliff with her just to give up here! They would survive, they had to! With a rush of adrenaline, Sasuke swam harder than before, desperately trying to reach the cave that seemed almost unreachable.

_Sakura, we're almost there. We'll make it! _


	8. Danger Approaches

**There was something bugging me all week, and then I realized what it was today. I needed to update this story! Wow, I really felt dumb. I recently got a new boyfriend (he is teh hotness) and I've been getting sidetracked recently, but don't worry, don't worry. I'll finish this story if it's the last thing I do! Oh yeah, my computer almost crashed too! Luckily, my dad's good at fixing things, and now it's even faster than before! –big grin- For those of you who actually take the time to read this, I love you guys! Review, review, review! **

**Yikes, before I forget, check out my new story, "Zero". **

**Oh yeah, another thing… there's uhh… something in this chapter… -cough- LEMON –cough-**

"Naruto, do you know where they fell?" Shikamaru asked the blonde uneasily, earning an unsure look from him. "Fine then, we'll check the perimeter of the island first." Naruto nodded, his eyes scanning the ocean hastily, though it was almost too dark to even see his own feet.

_Dammit Sasuke, where are you? _He thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. Meanwhile, trying his best to sober up, Kiba squinted through his spyglass, hoping to see something, anything that would help in his search. Hell, maybe he'd even see Sasuke swimming! His attention was drawn away for a moment when he heard Shikamaru calling up to him. The dog-boy peered down,

"Didn't here ya, come again?" he shouted, and Shikamaru cleared his throat,

"I said keep your eyes on the perimeter of the island, don't worry about any other area for now!" he repeated, and Kiba nodded, trying to ignore another wave of dizziness. _Why the hell did I drink so much? _Down below, the crew men who weren't working were talking amongst themselves. Neji, who had been talking, now lowered his head,

"So then, do you think he's alive?" he muttered, and Lee pounded a fist against his chest,

"Of course! Captain Sasuke is strong, I know he is alive!" he declared loudly, catching the attention of Kakashi, who was nearby. The pepper-haired man chuckled,

"I couldn't agree with you more, Lee." He then turned his attention back to watching the ocean. Neji didn't seem convinced though, he kept his gaze on the ground. Lee looked at him with confusion,

"Neji… do you really think-"

"I'm just trying to be realistic, Lee!" he snapped suddenly, "There's no way he could have-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto pushed past Lee and gripped the collar of Neji's shirt, glaring hard at him,

"Don't you _ever_ say that! Sasuke is alive, he survived!" he snarled, and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Naruto and Neji. Though Naruto's words didn't change the boy's mind, his face didn't flicker,

"Who are you trying to convince, Naruto? Me… or you?" he spoke firmly. The blonde was about to retaliate, but then realized the truth in Neji's words. Deep down, Naruto had a feeling Sasuke had not survived, but he had quickly put that thought in the back of his mind. He kept telling himself over and over again that Sasuke had survived, but was he just trying to convince himself, like Neji said? Slowly, he let go of Neji's shirt, but kept a glare on his face.

"Neji, you can think what you want, but I won't stop until I find him." With that, he turned around and stomped away, cursing to himself. The pale eyed man watched him leave, feeling a bit sorry for him. If Sasuke was indeed dead, how would he take it?

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

Sakura groaned sleepily and turned on her side, only to feel something sharp jab into her side. Yelping, her eyes shot open and realized it was just a rock.

_Wait… a rock? _

She lifted her head up and scanned the area around her, and then came to the conclusion; it was a cave. She tried to think how she would end up in a cave, trying to remember something.

"So, you finally woke up?" a smooth, familiar voice asked her. She glanced over her shoulder, and relief swept through her when she saw Sasuke, holding some drift wood. Then, she suddenly remembered, her and Sasuke had jumped off the side of the island! Right into the ocean…

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked softly, watching Sasuke arrange the wood in an organized pile. He gave her a look,

"Making a fire, stupid." He replied, and Sakura huffed in response,

"Well sorry for not knowing everything!" she crossed her arms and turned around, facing the other way. Sasuke smirked at her child-like behavior, but then frowned at her wet clothes. He then realized that he also had on his wet clothes. Sighing heavily, he started to take off his shirt, and at the same time, Sakura started to turn around.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing now?" she asked, going a bit red in the face. He stared at her as if that was the dumbest question in the world.

"I'll get hypothermia if I stay in these wet clothes. Same goes for you. So take off-"

"No!!" she shouted, leaping up. The dark- haired man just blinked; surprised at her reaction. "There is no way I am stripping in front of you! I'd rather die!" Sasuke just snorted and dropped his shirt to the floor,

"You are taking those clothes off." He said simply. Sakura glared at him,

"No I'm not!" she yelled in response.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

Sakura was about to yell 'no' again, but Sasuke decided he had had enough. Without warning, he lunged at her, and grasped the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up off her, making her scream.

"Sasuke, no! Stop-" but she was quickly silenced when he crashed his lips against hers. In defense, she tried to push him off her, but he easily overpowered her, pushing her against the cave wall. She whimpered against his mouth as she felt him tugging her pants down. A moment later, her pants hit the floor, but Sasuke still wasn't letting go. His warm hands were gripping her hips as he nibbled on her lower lip, silently asking for an entrance. Timidly, Sakura opened her mouth a little, just enough to let Sasuke slip his tongue in her moist cavern. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Before, both of them were shivering from the cold, but now, both their bodies felt as if they were on fire. Sakura moaned when she felt Sasuke's tongue massaging hers, unknowingly arousing the man further. Slowly, Sasuke trailed away from her mouth, across her jaw line, and down to her neck, where he sucked and nipped at the tender flesh.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura whimpered, tilting her head back.

"Shhh," Sasuke whispered against her neck, biting down softly on a sensitive spot, making Sakura gasp.

"Sasuke, the f-fire," Sakura tried to speak, and Sasuke suddenly stopped. He cleared his throat and pulled away,

"Y-yeah, I almost forgot…" he muttered, and walked towards the wood.

_Damn, I almost had her! _He thought to himself, while Sakura tried to catch her breath. She would have been able to stop him, if he wasn't so damn sexy! Not to mention, part of her didn't want him to stop. She watched him in silence as he quickly rubbed two dry sticks together hastily. A moment later, smoke started to rise up from them, and Sakura beamed,

"You did it Sasuke!" she suddenly spoke up, making the said man jump in shock, dropping the sticks. He growled, whipping his head around,

"Hey, shut up!" he snapped, and Sakura's mouth dropped in shock and anger,

"What's your problem?!" she yelled right back at him, and he turned back around, grumbling to himself,

"If only you knew…"

After a while, Sasuke had gotten a fire started, and it flickered loudly, lighting up a good portion of the cave. Sasuke and Sakura sat on opposite ends of the fire, facing each other. Neither one of them were speaking, until Sasuke finally looked at her,

"So, that guy Sai…" he started, and that caught Sakura's attention.

"What about him?" she asked quietly. Sasuke averted her gaze, frowning slightly,

"…He called you his fiancé." He replied, and Sakura remembered what Sai had said. She frowned as well, about to speak, but Sasuke suddenly smirked,

"You may be his fiancé, but I'm not giving you up." He stated, and Sakura began to giggle, feeling the awkwardness lift. "I'm being serious." Sasuke told her, and Sakura calmed herself down, though she was still smiling,

"I know, and that's why I am so happy about it." But her sentence ended in a sneeze, and she scooted closer to the fire. Sasuke looked at her with some concern, and stood up, walking over to her side. Before she could question him, he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his warm body. Instead of pulling away, Sakura snuggled up against his strong chest, blushing lightly.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, and Sakura looked up at his handsome face, "I won't let him get to you." Sakura could sense his seriousness, and she covered his hand with hers. He looked into her eyes, and she did the same with him.

"And I won't leave you, Sasuke." She replied to his statement. Sasuke began to lower his head and he brushed his lips over Sakura's. The two locked gazes, and then it became too much for them. They pressed their lips together and kissed passionately, letting all their feelings out. Gently, Sasuke began to lower Sakura to ground, climbing on top of her, never breaking eye contact. He smirked, moving his lips right next to her ear, breathing over it, making her tense up. He slowly licked the lobe,

"Now Sa-ku-ra," he whispered huskily, "I'm not stopping." Suddenly, Sakura felt her bra loosen, and then realized, that sneaky bastard had unclasped her bra already! He started to lower his head, and somehow Sakura's hands had tangled themselves in his spiky hair, gripping it somewhat. Sasuke smirked against her skin, and before she could register what he was doing, his hot mouth closed around a nipple, his tongue massaging the rosy bud. Sakura moaned and gripping his hair tightly. His hand toyed with the other one, the rough pad of his thumb running over the nipple every now and then. He was thoroughly enjoying the sounds Sakura was making as he licked over the hard bud once more. Getting bored, Sasuke let his hand run down Sakura's side, stopping at her panties. Multi-tasking, the Uchiha slipped his hand into her panties, and rubbed her gently. Feeling this double-assault, Sakura gasped and whimpered, feeling helpless. Smirking again, Sasuke decided to go a bit farther…

"A-ahh!" Sakura suddenly moaned when she felt Sasuke plunge his finger into her hot core. "Sasuke…!" the said man suddenly stopped ravishing her chest and looked up at her with hungry eyes,

"It's only just begun, Sakura." He told her in a deep voice, descending down her body. Sakura bit her lip when she saw him bite into her panties, wriggling them down her legs. How many times had he done this? He lifted her leg up a bit, and painfully slowly, starting placing featherlike kisses on the inside of her thighs. Sakura sighed in pleasure, and started to close her eyes. Sasuke noticed and suddenly bit down, causing her eyes to open.

"No," he growled lowly, "Don't close your eyes. Keep them on me." He ordered, and Sakura couldn't help but comply. Sasuke's lust filled eyes met her hazy ones and he held back a grin. She gulped at the sight, but kept her eyes on him. He had one of her legs on his shoulders, giving him a perfect view of her opening. Sasuke smirked at her flushed face, and lowered his head towards her opening. He ran his tongue ran over her opening, making her gasp, and increase her grip on his hair.

"Don't close your eyes." He reminded her, and without warning, plunged his tongue into her, making her cry out.

"Ngn…ahhh!" she moaned, raising her hips. She heard him growl sexily and he held her hips down. He suckled tenderly at her sensitive bud, and she panted heavily, watching him with misty eyes. It was extremely arousing to see his head buried between her legs, and she grew even wetter. Sasuke thrust his tongue in and out of her at a fast pace, enjoying her sweet taste. He could tell she wasn't going to last much longer, and he groaned at how hard he was already. He lifted himself up and licked his lips, watching her pant, almost dizzy with pleasure. She was about to protest for him stopping so suddenly, but he pressed his lips against hers, guiding her hand down to his hard member. He pulled back with a hiss when he felt her fingers brush up against manhood,

"Sakura," he groaned, "I need you." Sakura stared into his eyes and knew that she felt exactly the same way. Soon, Sasuke's pants and boxers were removed and he was positioned at her entrance. He kissed her once more and spoke again,

"Sakura, this won't be pleasant…" he warned, but stopped short when Sakura gripped his shoulders,

"Please, Sasuke, just do it," she pleaded. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, and she did the same. Their eyes held something other than lust now. It was passion, love, caring. The dark haired man nodded slowly, and kissed her passionately, before he plunged into her fast, and she yelped, tears forming in her green eyes. Sasuke kissed her tears away, his hands holding on tightly to her hips. After he waited a moment for her to adjust to him, he pulled out and thrust in again, just as hard as before. This time, Sakura moaned and Sasuke gritted his teeth,

"Fuck, you're so tight…" he panted, thrusting in again. Sakura cried out and started to wrap her legs around his hips,

"M-more!" she begged. Sasuke growled and quickened his pace, lifting her up to match his thrusts. "Oh God, oh God…" Sakura panted, throwing her head back, "Harder!" Sasuke smirked and slammed into her, and she screamed in response, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled Sasuke down into a heated kiss, their tongues wrestling in a dance of passion. He had never felt this way about any woman, the feeling was simply amazing. Sasuke pulled away suddenly, clenching his teeth,

"Fuck!" he groaned. She was so hot and tight, it was almost unbearable. It felt so damn good, yet it was a struggle to keep going. Sakura called out Sasuke's name again, and moaned, no longer able to keep quiet,

"God, I love you! I love you so much!" she cried, swallowing deeply. Sasuke's eyes widened, not expecting her sudden confession, but he continued thrusting into her swiftly, desperate for release. Sakura moaned loudly, feeling the ball of pleasure that was growing inside her suddenly explode, making her scream as she came. Her walls tightened around Sasuke's hard member, and he groaned harshly, feeling himself come as well. Sasuke collapsed on top of the girl, panting hard. He moved up her tired body and placed his lips near her ear, knowing very well that he had to tell her.

"I… love you too." He whispered, and Sakura choked back a sob of happiness. She had thought he wasn't going to answer her. Sasuke slowly rolled off of her and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms protectively around her body. Sakura smiled softly and nuzzled up against his chest sleepily. She couldn't have been happier.

**pirateslifeformepirateslifeforme**

"Tomo, you see that?" Sai pointed to a cave, a light flickering from it faintly. Tomo looked extremely surprised at the sight. He had been positive Sasuke and Sakura had not survived the fall. That had to be them. Part of him was happy that Sasuke was alive, he wanting to kill Sasuke of course, but another part was frustrated. He hated being proven wrong, especially by some snot-nosed little punk like Sai. He glanced over at the man's smirking face,

"I told you they survived. Now, shall we?" he asked, and Tomo snorted, turning the other way. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sai was right.

"You heard him! Head towards that cave!" Tomo shouted, pointing to the cave Sasuke and Sakura were currently in. Sai gripped his sword with anticipation. Tomo may have wanted to be the one to kill Sasuke, but he had he own score to settle with him. Refusing to give up **his **fiancé, it had made him very angry.

Meanwhile, Naruto paced the deck of the ship frantically, all hope of finding Sasuke dissipating with every passing minute. They had been searching for God knows how long, and they couldn't find anything. Some crew members had even gone to bed already (of course, they were cursed at by Naruto when they left for sleep). The blonde heard footsteps walking by, and he noticed Kakashi was going up to talk to Shikamaru, who was steering the ship.

"K-Kakashi!" Naruto croaked, catching the gray-haired man's attention almost immediately. Kakashi looked at Naruto with concern,

"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely, and Naruto sighed heavily,

"Kakashi, what if Neji was right? What if…" Naruto looked away miserably, "Sasuke is dead?" his voice trailed off in a whisper, as if it pained him to even speak such words. Kakashi's heart sunk at the sight of Naruto being this sad. He was always happy and cheerful, always full of energy. Now, he was the exact opposite. He walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to provide some comfort,

"Naruto, to be honest, I don't know." Naruto swallowed deeply, as if waiting for more bad news. "But," Naruto's gaze lifted to face Kakashi's, "I'm sure he is alive, Naruto. Trust me." Kakashi smiled gently, and Naruto grinned as well,

"Thanks Kakashi. I needed that," he told the older man.

"Hey!!" Kiba shouted, making both men jump in surprise. Nonetheless, they both whipped around, looking up at Kiba, who was waving his arms around crazily,

"I see him! It's Sasuke, he's in a cave!" he kept on yelling, and Naruto beamed with happiness and relief,

"Yessss! I knew it! He's alive!" Naruto shouted, jumping around with joy. Kakashi chuckled at the sight, very relieved at the news himself. With all this new commotion, everyone was getting up and about now, celebrating and yelling. Naruto managed to stop bouncing around long enough to call back up to Kiba,

"Hey man, throw me the spyglass! I need to take a look!" he called up to him. Not a moment later, the spyglass came plummeting down to the ship, but it was easily got by Naruto's tan hands. Grinning toothily, Naruto peered into it, seeing the fire flicker from the cave not too far from them. He was about to cheer again, but then something started coming into his view. Frowning slightly, he turned to face the object.

"Oh no…" he breathed. It was Riyashi Tomo's ship, heading straight for Sasuke and Sakura. As quick as lightening, Naruto dropped the spyglass and twirled around, making Kakashi give him a confused look,

"Naruto, what's wr-"

"Shikamaru! We have to get to Sasuke, now!" Naruto roared in terror.


End file.
